


The First Date and the Last Man

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because I walk in the light doesn’t mean I don’t know temptation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date and the Last Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is #3 in the Providence series. If you don’t remember Jill Norris, she's the Philly FBI agent from the episode, Limelight.

It was four months before she saw him again; he called three days ahead to say he was coming to town. He wanted to make sure she didn’t have any plans. She didn’t, but if she did she would’ve broken them. Megan was actually planning a night in. Her social life had been insane lately, it was spring after all, and she’d fallen behind in some of the designs she was working on for summer and fall.

The 50s were making a comeback, she was sure of it. She planned to be leading the charge for trendy young women and men in the DC corridor. The night she planned to spend with some ice cream, her dog, good music, and her sketchpad was history. She would make up for it soon enough.

When John called, Megan was having dinner with her best friend Jill Norris at Firefly. They were beating off the men with a stick, human and not so much, as they consumed martinis and shot the breeze. Her cell phone starting singing Angel of Mine but when Megan went for it, Jill stopped her.

“Don’t you dare.” The redhead said.

“What?”

“You can't answer every damn time he calls. And you call yourself a Meretrix. A Meretrix would never jump when a man says jump…unless he was paying a lot of money for the privilege.”

“I'm not jumping Jill; I just haven’t heard from him in four months. Do you know how hard that was? He told me Belarus was going to be dangerous…he could’ve been dead.”

“Well now you know he’s not.” Jill shrugged, sipping her martini. “You have to give a man something to anticipate, love. You taught me that almost four centuries ago. Let him leave a voicemail and wait for you to call back.”

Megan nodded, knowing that she was right. She didn’t have to jump on the phone like an egg about to hatch. John would leave a message and she would call back. He was back, he was alive, and that was enough for the moment. So she went on with dinner, enjoying time with her best friend.

They left the restaurant around 10 and went on to L’amour. It was packed with hipsters, rich kids, and the usual hangers-on. They danced, drank, and partied some more. Men were drooling all over them; Jill ate it up like she always did. Megan was nice but politely declined four offers to go back to someone’s place. She didn’t even let the men buy her drinks…they always thought that was an open door to something else.

Jill and Megan parted ways at 1am. Megan drove back to Alexandria with Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers on blast. She wasn’t drunk, as a human being might be after all the drinking she’d done. If the police did pull her over for a breathalyzer, Megan would use her charm and beauty to get out of it. She couldn’t even remember the last time she got a ticket.

When she got back to the apartment, Jackie O wanted to go for a walk. Her Corgi wouldn’t be denied so Megan took her around the complex dressed in $2000 Galliano cocktail dress and $770 Jimmy Choo heels. Patrick Gless, the older man who lived in the complex next to hers, was out on his balcony having a smoke. He and Megan were well acquainted. He frequently asked her to escort him places a few years ago when she first moved in.

The thing she loved about Pat; he never once wanted sex. She thought he might have some dysfunctions in that area since she subtly let him know that pleasuring him wouldn’t be a bother, but he always declined. Later she found out that he preferred twenty something boys when it came to pleasure. To each his own. She stopped to chat with him for a few minutes, they made brunch plans for the next week, and then she was back in the apartment. It was almost 2am when she finally called John back.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” she asked when he answered.

“You made it just under the wire.” John replied. “I was on my way to bed. You must have had a busy night.”

“Jill and I were out on the town. I would’ve called as soon as I got in but the dog wanted my attention. How was Belarus?”

“It was a battle. There are no clear winners and losers in a case like this, but Paul Davies is safe. That’s what matters…our job is done.”

“Is everyone alright?”

“Yes.”

“So, I figure you're hungry.” Megan said laughing.

“That pretty much goes without saying.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“I'm free for the next four days.” John replied.

“You're speaking my language, John Blackwolf.”

“You probably have a million things to do; I didn’t even give you proper notice.”

“I'm pretty flexible…I have some time. I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine too but don’t think you're taking me away from anything. It'll all be here when you have to go back to work. I've been doing some thinking while you were away.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about you mostly and I've come to a decision.”

“Shall I torture it out of you?” John asked, laughing.

“I thought it might be better to discuss in person, John.”

“But you’ve already brought it up. Unless its really bad news, we can talk about it right now.”

“Well my decision is that I want you and I'm not letting you get away that easy. We can obey The Boss’ rules and still do it in a way that’s best for us.”

“I don’t want to let you get away either.” He replied.

“See, we’re on the same page. Where I come from that’s a good thing.”

“You're smiling right now.” John said.

“I thought I was the mind reader.” Megan said.

“I can feel you; I can feel you all the way from here.”

“Wow, that’s a turn on. Is phone sex against the rules?”

“Megan…”

“I'm joking.” She laughed. “You need to get some sleep; you’ve had a long trip. I know that I've had a crazy day. When will you be in town?”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening around 7:30. Do you still want Thai?”

“I told you that I’d wait for you. I've been dying to eat there but didn’t break my promise. I’ll see you then. I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you're safe.”

“Well you told me that you'd never forgive me if I didn’t come back.” John replied. “I couldn’t live with that.”

“Goodnight, John. I love you.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

Megan hung up, lying back on her pillows and smiling. She was smitten and damn, it felt so good. It made her feel tingly and weightless. Opening up her nightstand drawer, Megan took out one of her favorite toys. He was on her mind now and nothing but a hot bath and a little special attention was going to help her relax enough for a good night’s rest. He’d be in her arms tomorrow at this time. It was a very good thought.

***

The woman had too many clothes, it was a fact. She had a walk-in closet, a standing closet with frosted glass doors, an armoire, and a chest of drawers. So why was it so hard to find a top? Megan already decided on faded denim capris with a pair of white and baby blue shell-toed Adidas. Casual would be better for a night spent shotgun on a Harley.

She’d done her hair in two plaits and gone for the fresh-faced, dewy look. But she still stood in the middle of her bedroom floor in a white bra. Jackie O lounged on the bed, surrounded by all the shirts tried on and discarded. Megan wanted to look perfect; another symptom of what she was. A Meretrix could dress for any occasion, whether she had less than 24 hours notice or not. She went back to the walk-in closet and pushed around hangers.

Something stood out that she hadn't noticed before. It was a baby blue, empire waist shirt dress that tied around the neck. That was going to be perfect if she changed out of the sneakers and into a pair of Kenneth Cole flats. There was hardly any time to admire her look; the door was buzzing. Jackie O jumped off the bed and followed Megan to the door. John smiled when she opened it.

“Good evening.” He said.

“Come on in.”

John stepped over the threshold, sweeping her into a passionate kiss. This beat the last meeting by a mile and they had barely started. Megan moaned as his strong hands held her against his hard body. How was she supposed to think about food when his body felt so good?

“You look good.” She caressed his face.

“I feel good…slept for almost two days when we got back.”

“You look really good.” Megan smiled.

John wore Levi’s, a black button down shirt, and his typical steel toed boots. He pulled Megan closer, if that was possible, and inhaled her scent. It made him heady.

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Be Delicious; it’s Donna Karan. It makes everyday feel like a carefree summer day.”

“You smell amazing.” John murmured, his lips capturing hers again in a passionate kiss. He’d thought about her so much while he was away. It was good to be back in her arms again. John didn’t know how he felt about The Boss’ relationship rules but that was never going to change the way Megan made him feel.

She pulled away before she got her fill. This was date night; they were going out on the town. There would dinner, dessert, and fun. If he kept kissing her like that all Megan was going to want to do was go straight back to the bedroom.

“I’ll grab my purse so we can go.” She smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“My ride or yours?” John asked.

“Are you kidding me? I've been waiting with bated breath to straddle that hog…we’re taking your ride.”

“You have to wear a helmet.”

“That’s why I didn’t spend a half hour working on my hair.” Megan came out of her bedroom. “I'm ready.”

She spent a few minutes giving Jackie O extra love and making sure she had food and water. Then they walked across the parking lot to John’s motorcycle. He had a 2009 Harley Davidson Wide Glide in vivid black. He even had safety glass in accordance with Virginia state law. John handed her a helmet and Megan smiled. He straddled the bike, she climbed on behind him. Megan tingled as he revved it up.

“Don’t hold on too tight.” John said hoping she could hear him through that fishbowl. He wasn’t fond of helmets but had to follow the rules. “Take a deep breath and relax. You're not in any danger of falling off.”

“I'm excited.”

He backed out slow, put his foot on the gas, and peeled off down the road. They didn’t have far to go but John knew Megan wanted the experience. He would take the scenic route to Old Town.

***

Mai Thai was a fantastic restaurant. They had a beautiful view of the Potomac, sparkling in the dusky light, from their table. Megan drank wine and John had beer as they made small talk. She didn’t mind talking about the new designs she was thinking about. She was excited to see if trends were going in the direction she believed they were. It wasn’t often that she was wrong. That’s why her store, Verve, and her fashion line, Ambrosia, were so popular. Megan could read people and what they were into.

“You have so many talents.” John said after dinner was ordered.

“Mother would be so proud.” She smiled.

“Do you ever talk to your mother?’

“I know she lives in Manhattan but we haven’t talked in years. You know that a Meretrix doesn’t have to be a true mother once her daughter matures. My mother made the choice to put me into the world when the time came and to move on with her life. I don’t even keep in touch with my blood sisters beyond the niceties. Jill insists that I wouldn’t be attached to my girls if they hadn't been kidnapped.” Megan sipped her wine. “I can't say she’s wrong but I carried them for 12 months, John. How you carry a child just to leave them out in the world alone?”

“That’s how most mammals do it.” he replied. “Even animals that travel in familial packs aren’t always blood related. I think it’s good that you keep your daughters close.”

“I don't know if they would always agree. Trish and I aren’t seeing eye to eye right now.”

“This wouldn’t be about Senator Rossi, would it?”

“The one and only. He’s very smitten with her and she’s smitten with his power in our world and the human one. I know that she's a grownup but the mistakes of the parents are supposed to be lessons for the child. Right?”

“Yes.” John nodded. “Trish wants to learn her own lessons, and she will. Just be there for her when she needs you.”

“So I shouldn’t interfere?” Megan asked.

“I shouldn’t answer that.”

“Why not?”

“I make it a rule never to interject with mothers and daughters.” John said. “I have enough bumps and bruises.”

“I would never beat you up John.” Megan smiled, reaching for his hand. “You know, unless that turns you on. Then…just ask and I’ll make it happen.”

John laughed as dinner arrived. He ordered the honey ginger duck and it looked fantastic. Megan had the shrimp asparagus, and also got a refill on her wine.

“Tell me about Belarus.” She said after sending a prayer to the goddess Amanda. “Were you really there for four months?”

“Yeah. There was a lot of work to be done. So much of it was footwork and recon; it took us all over Eastern Europe. Then we lost Sam for a couple of weeks when word came Jessie was about to give birth.”

“Oh my God, have you seen Julianne? She’s the most beautiful baby ever. I wanted to eat her up the first time I saw her. I was honored when Jessie asked me to make her blessing gown. Were you at the blessing ceremony; did Jessie pass out in front of The Boss? She pretended she was cool while relaying the story to me.”

“Jessie was the picture of calm and grace as always.” John replied. “We all came back for that…it was a lovely ceremony. Other than that it was work, work, and more work. There are so many damn agents of darkness in this world, Megan. They have to outnumber us 10 to 1; probably more. Things will only get busier in times to come.”

“Believe me I know. The temptation of the darkness is great. Not for me or anything,” she pointed to herself. “But many of my sisters skate a fine line. Meretrix have free will and the goddess Amanda didn’t always take the straight and narrow path. The world is so gray…I know it’s not for you but it is for so many.”

“Just because I walk in the light doesn’t mean I don’t know temptation.” John replied. “Remember what happened to Kate Joyner. All spirits were human once and therefore fallible. Only The Boss is perfect.”

“So, John Blackwolf, what tempts you?” she asked.

“I'm sorry?”

“You said that you know temptation. Tell me what tempts you.”

“Sugar cookies.” He said. “I turn into a monster around sugar cookies. You wouldn’t even recognize me.”

Megan laughed, shaking her head. John really liked making her laugh. He wasn’t a joking, jovial sort of fellow but when he was with her, his wit emerged. It wasn’t hard for a person to be relaxed with Megan, even without her Meretrix magic.

“Then I'm figuring you'll want some dessert after this.” She said.

“I can admit to having a bit of a sweet tooth.” John confessed.

“And I have plenty of candy…you're in good hands John Blackwolf.”

***

John opened his eyes, confused for a moment about his surroundings. It didn’t take his rational mind long to kick in and remember. After their dinner at Mai Thai, there was dessert at The Pastry Dish. John overindulged but he had a great time. Then they went back to Megan’s place.

He took off his boots and relaxed on her couch. Next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes. Jackie O was resting across his lap. John looked down at her and she looked back. He reached down to pet her before gently moving her onto the floor.

John sat up and looked around. Megan turned down the lights so he could rest. He didn’t even realize how tired he was…thought two days rest was enough. After a hearty meal and pleasant company, the last thing he expected was to sleep again. He got up and walked to her bedroom with the Corgi in tow.

Megan sat yoga style on the bed, drawing in a sketchpad. A few pages were ripped out and discarded, crumpled into balls on the mattress. Bruce Hornsby played softly from somewhere but John also heard distant rumblings of thunder.

“Hey there sleepyhead?” she looked up and smiled.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You fell asleep because you're tired, John. I'm glad you're comfortable enough to fall asleep here. Plus, you are so damn adorable when you sleep; you should see yourself. I figured you'd wander in here eventually.”

“Is it raining?” John asked,

“No, I put on thunderstorms to relax me while I draw. Are you ready for bed?”

“I guess I am. I didn’t realize how tired I was. Sleep wasn’t a top priority on our last mission.”

“Your side is all cleaned off.” Megan patted it wearing a pretty smile.

John walked into the bedroom and began to undress. He took off his socks, shirt, and jeans. Megan couldn’t help but admire his body. It was a well sculpted piece of art; like the statue of David with more below the waist.

“Laundry day again?” she asked.

“Something like that.” John smiled some as he slipped between the sheets.

“You don’t have to be shy, I have no problem admiring your cock.” Megan bent to kiss him and he caressed her face.

“Are you very busy?” he asked.

“I'm just doodling. The designs aren’t coming together as I’d like and that’s frustrating.”

“You probably just need some rest too. Come to bed.”

She smiled. Getting up from the bed, Megan put her sketchpad and pencils over on the desk. She threw out all the discarded paper. Even though she was wearing an outfit similar to when John came to her place four months ago, she knew what he wanted. Megan stripped down to her skin. In his embrace, John stroked his fingers through her hair while hers crept across his skin.

“You said earlier that we could still obey The Boss’ rules and do it in a way that’s best for us.” He said.

“I did. We don’t have to talk about the gory details. The point is that I can be Megan, do all I want to do, you can be John, and we can still be together when our professional lives aren’t pulling us in different directions.”

“And that once in a while thing is just alright with you?”

“It’s not ideal, but what other choice is there. You’re always going to be a spirit. I'm always going to be a Meretrix. Here, when we’re together, its just John and Megan.”

“And what about sex?” he asked.

“Yes please.” Megan laughed.

“Megan…” John gently admonished her. “I know sex isn’t everything but it’s an important part of a person’s life.”

“I've got it all under control.” She replied, kissing his chest. “You know what a resourceful woman I am.”

“What did you do?”

John turned on his side, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. She was so soft; so warm and fragrant. His body never failed to react to hers…naked together he had no interest in sleep anymore.

“I call it my ‘loophole’ drawer. When I miss you and need to be stimulated, I…” Megan leaned to whisper in his ear, stroking his ponytail while she did.

John groaned as he tightened his grip on her hips. Wow, he would get himself into a lot of trouble if he spent too much time thinking about Megan bringing herself to climax in a hot bubble bath. It was sexy, that’s for sure. Everything about Megan Kane was sexy. There was even more to her than that; which made it all the better. John had plenty left to explore, learn, and master. But the bubble bath thing was just hot.

“You're the baddest good girl I know.” John said when he recovered his voice. His large hands moved down the smooth skin of her back to cup her perfect ass.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She pulled out his ponytail, raven hair flowing over his shoulders.

“You better.” He kissed her. “Because it is. If anyone can find loopholes where there are none it's you, sweetness.”

Megan smiled when he called her that; it was their first term of endearment. She ran her tongue over his lips before kissing him deeply. John pulled her leg up so that she was practically straddling him. When she ran her hands over his shoulder blades, they both quivered. Megan wanted him. She wanted him so hard, so deep, and so long.

“Tonight,” she hugged him close. “We touch, John. We touch each other everywhere and say how it makes us feel.”

“Me first.” John grinned. “I can't believe we’re here.”

“We are, and it’s very nice.”

“It’s only going to get nicer.” He caressed her inner thigh.

Megan’s eyes fluttered shut. She lay on her back, bringing John with her. His hand slowly moved across her torso, lower to her pelvis, and across the bare skin that housed her pleasure.

“It’s so damn sexy that you shave it all.” he whispered.

“It’s hygienic too…you have no idea.”

She laughed but it caught in her throat when John stroked her. Oh God, it felt so good; he felt so good. Even once in a while, Megan had no intention of giving up this ecstasy. Combined with all the other wonderful things that made John John, he was too good to lose.

***


End file.
